Un sueño hecho realidad
by LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA
Summary: Luego de tres años Kagome vuelve a la época antigua para permanecer junto a InuYasha. ¿Que pasara luego de tanto tiempo?...¿InuYasha dirá lo que siente por Kagome? ¿Habrán nuevos amigos? ¿Nuevos enemigos?...Pasen y lean.


**N/A:**Hola! Soy LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA… quiero decirles que ahora estoy participando en él: Challenge Inuyasha's Contest!

Así que vayan y lean también mi otro fic, se llama "¿Más grande que eso?"… jajaja ya verán por que se llama así!

Pero hablando de esta fic, el cual me pareció muy bonito y es más largo y pensativo que mi otro fic.

Que lo disfruten!

Un sueño hecho realidad

Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde que el destino nos había separado…pero aun así no había pedido las esperanzas de volver a verla.

Cada tres días iba al pozo a ver si ella se encontraba ahí…. Con sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de vida, con su cabello negro como la noche y brilloso como las estrellas, con su delicioso aroma a flores de cerezos y su preciosa sonrisa que le alegraba su existencia….. como solo ella podía ser…. Kagome…

No podía olvidarla… no había un solo momento en que no dejara de pensar en ella.

La amaba ¡maldita sea que la amaba! Y no pudo decirlo a tiempo…el ya tenía sus sentimientos claros mucho antes de vencer a Naraku… pero jamás se atrevió a confesar su amor por ella.

Cada vez que iba al pozo o al árbol sagrado le hablaba, esperando que ella este escuchando… y siempre le decía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. A veces decía maldiciones sin parar, culpando a todo el mundo por separarlos sin que pudieran despedirse y diciéndole que más valía que volviera pronto… que la estaba esperando….pero a veces… le decía las palabras más dulces que jamás pensaba que sus labios podrían pronunciar… le decía que la extrañaba, que ella era preciosa y que todos los insultos que le había dicho, eran una mentira para que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Hoy era un día soleado y corriente como cualquier otro, él estaba sentado mientras que las gemelas de Miroku y Sango tiraban de sus orejas y enredaban su cabello, Miroku y Sango tendían la ropa mientras tarareaban canciones alegres junto a Shippo… era un día como cualquier otro

Mientas contaba cuantas veces las mocosas jalaban de su cabello sintió el aroma de alguien… un aroma inolvidable…

Tome a las niñas de sus ropas y se las lance a Shippo…

-Molesten al zorro

-¡Hey! ¿Eso porqué?- Se quejo el niño siendo aplastado por las pequeñas

Corría por el bosque…¡No podía estar equivocado!... ese aroma….¡No hay duda!...

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en el camino… cuando la imagen del pozo llego a mis ojos acelere mi paso y observe hacia el fondo…

Nada….no había nada en el pozo… pero sentía su aroma…¡era imposible! Con vanas esperanzas extendí mi mano al pozo… pero nadie la tomo…

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarla… sentí el cálido toque de una mano sobre la mía ¡Era imposible!

Jale hacia mí a la persona que estaba dentro del pozo…

Kagome

Ahí estaba…la mujer de sus sueños observándolo…con su mirada fija en él y una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto.

La coloco con cuidado en el suelo… observando cada una de sus facciones para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión

-InuYasha, lo siento… ¿me estabas esperando?- Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Kago…-No pude terminar….estaba tan asombrado que apenas podía hablar

-¡Tonta! ¿Porque tardaste tanto?- Le pregunte mientras la abrasaba con cuidado… con miedo a que desaparezca, pero al sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío… sabia que esto no era una mentira… un sueño…¡era Kagome!

…_...

Ya había anochecido desde la llegada de la azabache… todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado por la llegada de la sacerdotisa, los aldeanos traían canastas llenas de frutas y vestidos de diferentes colores para entregárselos a Kagome… mientras que ella agradecía sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

Miroku había propuesto hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada yo me negué… estaba seguro de que Kagome quería estar tranquila y además… todas las fiestas que Miroku organizaba involucran Sake… y lo que menos quería es que el primer día de Kagome aquí sea con todos los aldeanos ebrios bailando en círculos y Miroku intentando emborracharme.

Cuando entramos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede como en los viejos tiempos bombardearon a la pobre Kagome con preguntas como: ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Tu familia como esta? ¿Nos extrañaste?

Yo estaba sentado en silencio al lado de la fogata escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían… pero en ningún momento hable… luego tendría tiempo para eso… ahora solo escuchaba… pero la pregunta que capto mas mi atención fue la del pequeño zorrito.

-¿Te quedaras aquí de manera permanente o solo viniste de visita?- Pregunto Shippo con ojos suplicantes

Fue con esa pregunta que las orejas del peli plata pegaron un tirón y espero su respuesta

-Mi decisión es quedarme de forma permanente… así que no se preocupen chicos- respondió con una suave sonrisa tranquilizando a todos y mas a InuYasha

-Bueno la verdad creo que se nos está haciendo un poco tarde- Dijo el monje mientras fingía un bostezo y le guiñaba el ojo a su esposa-¿No es verdad Sanguito?

-Sí, claro excelencia… bueno nos vamos no Shippo

-Pero yo….- No pudo terminar ya que el monje lo tomo de la cola y se lo llevo

-Anciana Kaede…¿ puede acompañarme afuera un segundo por favor?- Pregunto asiéndole seña a la anciana de que quería dejar solos a InuYasha y Kagome

La anciana entendió y dijo:

-Claro mi niña…- y salió

Estaban los dos solos en la cabaña… mirándose a los ojos. La cabaña estaba iluminada solo la luz de la fogata y lo que se escuchaba de afuera era el sonido de los grillos y la suave brisa de verano

InuYasha se había sonrojado tanto en un punto que tuvo que bajar la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

Kagome sonrió suavemente mirando sus dulces orejitas. Lo había extrañado tanto… extrañaba sus berrinches, sus enojos, sus celos...extrañaba sus ojos dorados como el oro, su cabello sedoso y blanco como la nieve, sus colmillos que mostraba cuando gruñía al enemigo, sus fuertes brazos y…. ¿De qué estaba hablando?...el punto era que lo extrañaba con locura y no quería separase nunca más de él.

Kagome se armo de valor y se acerco a él… dándole un suave abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de el

InuYasha se sorprendió… levanto su rostro y apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y rodeando con sus brazos su cintura….disfrutando el dulce aroma de la muchacha

-Hola- susurro Kagome rozando apenas sus labios con el cuello de el

Una corriente recorrió la espalda del hanyo al sentir el contacto de los labios de la chica… se sentía nervioso….y lo que usualmente hacia en esos casos era apartarla y decirle tonta… pero en esta ocasión era diferente…. el la extrañaba y no quería soltarla por nada en el mundo.

-Hola- dijo devuelta.

Pasaron juntos así unos minutos disfrutando el calor del otro hasta que InuYasha se separo de ella de golpe y se levanto para caminar hacia la puerta.

Kagome se quedo sentada como estatua, sintiéndose triste por el repentino cambio de humor del hanyo.

-¡¿QUE HACEN AHÍ CHISMOSOS?!- grito InuYasha a el resto del grupo que yacía con las orejas pegadas a la pared para escuchar lo que sucedía

Kagome se tranquilizo al saber que no había sido rechazada…

-Lo siento amigo- se disculpo el monje entrando a la cabaña sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le dio el medio demonio-Pero queríamos saber que estaban haciendo…. yo no creí que te quedarías ahí como tonto abrazándola, la verdad creí que ustedes harían… tu sabes… "cositas"- termino la oración levantando las cejas en señal de que estaba diciendo algo pervertido

Entonces los dos jóvenes enamorados se sonrojaron y el peli plata golpeo al libidinoso y Sango le dio una cachetada

-Khe, ya es muy tarde- dijo mirando hacia afuera-Kagome-la llamo

-¿Si?

-Duérmete

- Si-muy decepcionada la joven al saber que se había acabado el momento romántico con el muchacho se metió en el futón que la anciana le había preparado… mirando como todos se iban por la puerta…pero en el último momento el joven peli plata entro sin que nadie (excepto ella) se diera cuenta

-Te veo mañana- le susurro el hanyo en el oído a la muchacha y se fue corriendo afuera

Kagome quedo atontada mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de enamorada en su rostro… ya que mañana ella podría pasar el resto del día con su amado InuYasha.

-Que suerte tienen algunas- pensó la anciana Kaede…. que se había hecho la dormida para que los jóvenes tuvieran su momento.

Jajajaja, Kaede picarona!

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado, voy a intentar continuarlo pronto y mi otro fic "celos" también.

PS!: Como me interesa su opinión me gustaría que me dejen reviews comentando si les gusto o no y… díganme que quieren que pase en el próximo capitulo, si su petición no es muy loca lo intentare poner en el fic


End file.
